In communication systems having a master apparatus and one (or more) slave apparatus(es), that is to say having a reader as the master apparatus and having a conventional contactless chip card as the slave apparatus for example, the situation may occur in which the chip card is moving during the reading or communication process, for example on a circular path in the vicinity of the reader. Conventional antennas in readers are nowadays usually rectangular (with rounded corners) or circular. This may result in the magnetic coupling between the communicating apparatuses varying and becoming very weak under certain circumstances, in particular in the case of an increasing distance between the axis of rotation, around which the chip card rotates, and the chip card itself since this is associated with an ever increasing fluctuation in the interval of time between the chip card and the reader.